Love
by CandieBabe85
Summary: Its a DracoHermione story. Draco finds bruises on Hermiones arm during a fight one night. Will he be able to save her? Or will the person who did this continue doing it? RR not really good at summaries Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his w
1. Head boy and Head girl

Love Chapter one: Head Boy and Head Girl 

She looked at him awkwardly. Why was he saying those things? Why did she feel things that no one has ever made her feel?

There was a knock on the cabin door that awoke Hermione from her book. The door opened and the head wizard stepped in followed by a

certain platinum blond Slytherin.

"Hello Miss. Granger" He said "Hello Professor" She said glancing from Dumbledore to Malfoy.

"I would like to congratulate you two on a job well done" He said to them.

They looked at him in confusion. He could tell they didn't get their letters so he continued.

"You two have been chosen because of your outstanding high grades to be the Head Boy and Head Girl" he said with a smile.

Smiles spread a crossed their faces. Hermione jumped up and squealed. She gave Dumbledore a hug and gave Draco one too in the spur of the

moment. He hugged her back not realizing it then quickly got back to reality. "Get off me Granger" He yelled "Oh sorry I didn't mean to" She

said looking at the floor.

: Why did I hug him? she asked herself.

"I will see you both in my office before your duties tomorrow night" Dumbledore said as he walked out of the cabin.

Draco waited till Dumbledore's footsteps were no longer heard then spoke up.

"Don't you ever touch me again you filthy mud blood" he said in a cold voice.

"Don't worry I wont" she said then sat down to finish up her book.

"See you in the common room then mud blood" then started towards the door but stopped.

"Oh by the way nice changes you've made like the new wardrobe" he said with a smirk then walked out.

Hermione was left alone and confused. Yes she did change but the last person she thought would notice was Malfoy. She was no longer hiding

behind her books and robes. She had filled out more and had become more curvy. Her hair was no longer Bushy and frizzy and wild but straight

and sleek and soft. She had found a spell before summer started. At that moment she was wearing a tight baby blue long sleeved shirt and a pair

of hip hugger jeans with black Vans.

: This is going to be a long year: She thought. Ron and Harry weren't going to be around this year they were in a foreign exchange thing

somewhere and Ginny was avoiding her for some odd reason. But in away she was happy they were gone then she wouldn't have to worry about

them being over protective. So she was all alone.

Draco's POV:

He followed Dumbledore through the halls of the Train wondering what he had done now to get into trouble. They came to a stop and the

Headmaster opened the cabin door. He followed in and stopped seeing who was in there. None other than Hermione Granger.

: Wow she's changed a lot: He thought. He didn't take his eyes off her till Dumbledore started talking. But Draco tuned him out and kept

glancing at her. He saw her look of confusing and looked at the Headmaster to see what he was saying. "You two have been chosen because of

your outstanding high grades to be the Head Boy and Head Girl" he said with a smile.

A smile spread a crossed his face. He heard Hermione squeal with excitement then give Dumbledore a hug then him. He hugged he back he liked

how she felt against him. : Wait what am I doing? he thought and yelled at her to get off. She said she was sorry and looked hurt. Dumbledore

continued to talk then left the two alone. He waited form him to leave to start a fight between them.

"Don't you ever touch me again you filthy mud blood" he said in a cold voice.

"Don't worry I wont" she said then sat down and picked up a book.

"See you in the common room then mud blood" then started towards the door but stopped he had noticed what she was wearing and decided to

comment.

"Oh by the way nice changes you've made like the new wardrobe" he said with a smirk then walked out.

He had left her confused. He smiled at his accomplishment. He walked down the hall towards his original cabin. He walked in and found Crabbe,

Goyle, and Blaise on one side and Pansy Parkinson on the other.

"I saved you a seat Drackypoo" she said as he sat down in the only available seat. She wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Pansy get OFF OF ME!" he yelled. She put on a hurt look then sat with her arms folded over her chest glaring out the window.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Blaise asked "Nothing much just wanted to let me know that im head boy" He said with a smirk.

"Awesome man Congrates, So whos the head girl anyone hot?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"Nah Grangers head girl" He said.

"Hey its not that bad Grangers looking good this year" He said "What are you insane? Its mud blood Granger were talking about here" Draco

yelled "Hey don't yell you might not see it but I do maybe you can put in a word for me" He said winking.

"You've gone bloody insane" HE said moving closer towards the door and further away from them.

The train came to a stop and Draco left to fulfill his duties as head boy as did the head girl Hermione.

They shuffled everyone into carriages. Then hopped into the head carriage. They sat quietly all the way to the castle. They stepped out and was

approached by Magonagall (A/N: spelling.

"Im glad to see you all here and healthy." She said to all the students " Now if you would first years and Heads come with me please. The rest of

you head to the Great Hall"

She turned and the first years followed her with Draco and Hermione on each side of her. They walked into the Great hall and Dumbledore spoke

to them all.

"Welcome back to what i hope will be another great year at Hogwarts. Before we get on with the sorting i would like to introduce this years

Heads Hermione Granger of Griffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." There was loud applause and whistles then it got silent again as

Dumbledore continued.

"If any first years have any questions then you can ask them their common room is on the 5th floor. That is all for announcements now on with

the sorting" He said and it began. Draco and Hermione made their way to their seats at their tables and watched the sorting. They barely payed

attention. Everyone was happy when the soring was over and food appeared on the table. After dinner Magonagall(A/N: again spelling?) went up

to Hermione and Draco after they ushered everyone safely out of the Great Hall.

"Follow me you two" She said and began to walk to the fifth floor. They reached the portrait it was a beautiful picture of a mermaid swimming

around.

"Password" she said in a bubbly voice. Magonagall turned towards them.

"Your password is Unity" she said. They shook their heads and said it in unison. The portrait opened and they walked in. The common room

red and silver and had a dark green carpet with gold trimming. there was a fireplace on the right wall with two pictures above it of last years

heads. There was a spiral stair case on the left side leading to their personal library. In front of the fireplace was a couch and two chairs and a

table.

"Your rooms are at the end of the hall upstairs your names are on the front and youll find everything put away and to your liking." she said before

walking out. Hermione and Draco walked silently upstairs passed the library there stood three doors the ones acrossed the hall were the bed

rooms the one in the middle was the bathroom they were to share. Hermione walked up tp a wooden door on the right and saw her name in red

with gold trim writing. She grasped the knob and walked in. Inside was a queen size canopy bed and to her surprised it wasnt done in Griffendor

colors instead the walls were a dark purple color with black carpet velvet black curtains. Everything was in its place she even had a radio on her

nightstand that placed all her favorite muggle stations. She turned it on in time to hear "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy and turned it up. She

walked over to the curtains to add some sunshine into her room when she noticed it wasnt a window but a balcony. She walked out and stood

there admiring the view.

Meanwhile in Dracos room he found much of the same only his room had green walls and silky green and silver sheets and a black carpet.

Everything was to his liking so he walked out onto the balcony. There was an amazing view over the lake and forest. It was beautiful. He glanced

to him side and noticed Hermione standing on her balcony her eyes closed as the wind blew in her face and her hair flew. :Merlin, she looks

beautiful: He thought :Wait i did not just think that did i? Yes you did. OH no am i falling for the mudblood? No i cant be shes my enemy i hate

her this cant be good: He said to himself and noticed that she had opened her eyes and was now looking at him as he stared at her. He quickly

looked away and went back inside to think.

Later he left his room to go down stairs to sit by the fire it was about 10:00 pm so he thought that Hermione would be in bed but there she was

sitting on the couch curled into a ball reading. She heard the stairs creak and looked up to see him desending. "Hello Malfoy" she said looking

back at her book.

"Hello Mudblood" he said with a sneer. At that Hermione shut her book and turned to him.

"Why do you have to call me that?" she yelled. She stood up and started to walk away not waiting for his reply but was stopped as he grabbed

her wrist hard and pushed her up against the nearest wall. He was flush against her. She stared into his cold ice blue eyes. "Because i can" He

said through clenched teeth "Your worthless and should respect those higher than you"

She was going to say something but saw his hand go up as he took a step back and she fell to the floor.

"Im sorry please dont hit me" She cried. He looked at her confused and noticed his hand was up but it was only there to silence her not hit her.

"Why would i hit you i may hate you but i would never hit a girl" He said. Hermione couldnt hold back any longer she broke down in tears. He

looked at her wide eyed he hadent meant to make her cry. He had never seen her cry before. He bent down next to her.

"Im sorry" He whispered. She stopped crying and looked at him. :This must be a joke cause He never says hes sorry about anything: She

thought. Then he did something that neither expected he went to pull her into a hug but she flinched. "ow" she said grabbing her shoulder. Draco

backed up and looked at her with curious eyes. He moved forward a bit and lifted her sleeve to see her shoulder. There was a bruisethe size of

his fist. His eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked more caringly.

"Its nothing" She said quickly covering her shoulder and tried to get past but was stopped.

"That isnt nothing" He said stepping in front of her.

"Really" she said reasuringly "I just dont want to talk about it right now. Can i please go to bed"

He moved out of her way and she went upstairs to her room. He stopped her from closing her door and stood there in the doorway. He moved

into the room and stood in front of her.

"When your ready im here to listen." He said. Then he leaned forward and gave her a friendly hug and kiss on the forehead then turned to leave.

"If you need me remember im right across the hall" He told her then went into his room and closed the door. He leaned against the back of his

door.

:What is wrong with me: He asked himself then he got ready for bed and slipped under the covers and drifted to sleep.

In Hermiones Room:

She sat there on her floor. Her tear streaked face in shock. Her hand was on her forehead where he had kissed her.

:Did that just happen? Did he kiss me? This has got to be a dream: She asked herself. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. But could she trust

him? Maybe this was another sick joke to tell his friends. Thoughts filled her head as she got dressed and climbed into bed.

:If this isnt a joke maybe things will be looking up for me after wards: She thought :With Him gone and Draco to protect me, Ill be ok: She smiled

to herself and drifted to sleep.


	2. Confessions

Chapter Two: Confessions

Hermione woke up and grabbed some soap and a towel and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She washed quickly then got out and

dried off. She wrapped the towel around her and headed towards the door. She opened the door only to bump right into Draco. "Im sorry" she

said and walked past him into her room. She could feel him watching her as she closed the door and got dressed. After she found she looked

suitable she grabbed her sneakers and walked downstairs. There she found Draco sitting on a chair by the fire sipping tea.

"Morning Draco" She said grabbing tea and toast.

"Good morning, wait did you just call me Draco?" He asked "Guess i did" She said with a smile. There was a long silence until someone finally

spoke.

"Umm Hermione can i ask you something"

"Sure" she said taking a bite of toast "Who did that to you?" He asked. "I know it might not seem like it but i care about you and dont want you

to get hurt"

She looked into his eyes and could tell he was serious. He moved over to the couch where she was sitting.

"Thank you" She said as tears started to form."Ok if you want to know here it is" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. He carefully wrapped

his arms around her and listened to her story.

"Ok over the summer i found love or thought i had" She stated "He was amazing, everything i wanted in a guy. He was my best friend. The first

few weeks were like this then we had sex and everything changed" She started to cry onto Dracos chest."After that he thought he owned me and

he started to beat me, and yell at me everytime something went wrong" She explained "Well who is he?" He asked her. She burried her head

deeper into his shirt and mumbled something.

"Who?" he asked She brought her head out of his shirt and looked into his eyes.

"Harry" she said and started to cry uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her. "How could he do that?" he said more to himself than her.

"If I get my hands on him I'll kill him" He told her.

"Draco" she said quietly "Yes" he answered "Why do you care so much? I mean youve picked on me since 1st year and now your conforting

me and last night you kissed my forehead and im confused" she confessed.

He looked at her and blushed and tried to think quickly of somethign to say.

"B..Be..Because no guy should hit a girl" He tried to lie. Hermione stood on her knees and pushed him down on the couch. "Thats not the

reason, tell me the truth" She said "Ok, Ok" he said "Its because... Its because I ... I love you" he said blushing. She stood up and got off of

him. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Im sorry" He apologized "No dont be im just surprised" Hermione explained. She sat down and looked at him. She brought her hand up to his

cheek and pulled him forward into a deep passionate kiss. At first he was in shock then he returned the kiss. He felt her tounge rub against his

bottom lip begging for entry. He opened his mouth and their tounges started to fight. He pushed her forward and she layed down. Their mouths

never left each others for a while. They separated gasping for air. She smiled and looked ino his eyes.

"I love you too"she said. He slid off to the side and wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

Draco awoke a few hours later. He looked at the sleeping beauty laying in his arms.

"I could get used to this" He said with a yawn.

"Oh really" Hermione said devishaly. She rolled over so she was facing him. She kissed his lips.

"I love you" She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too" He whispered back.

"So whats going to happen now? What will our friends say?" She asked "Well my friends will mind but ill change it for them, yours i dont know

well just have to see what happens" He told her.

"Well their not here and Ginny shes ignoring me for some reason" She said "Well weve missed first class so what do you want to do weve got

the rest of the day to spend"

"Humm well we could stay here and have it alot of fun right here" He said kissing her cheek.

"Or" She said interupting his thoughts. "We could go for a walk to the lake and walk around for awhile". She got up and headed to her room.

"Hey where you going?"He asked following "Im going to get changed into something more appropriate"She said turning to look at him on the

steps. He came and met her on the steps and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can I come watch?" he asked with a smirk.

"Have you been a good boy" She asked seductivly "Not really" He said with a smile "Well good I like bad boys" She said heading to her room.

Draco followed and stood in the doorway. She turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she pushed him out the door.

"Hey i thought i got to watch" He said "You will next time" She said with a smirk then shut the door and changed her outfit. A few minuets later

she emerged from her room and decended down the stairs. She wore a flare black skirt and a pink mid-arm sleeve top with matching black and

pink Vans. Draco stared at her she looked beautiful. "Ok lets go" She said walking up in front of him. He grabbed her hand and they walked out

of the common room. Since it was class time no one was in the hallway so it was easy for them to get out unnoticed. They walked down to the

lake hand in hand. They neared the shore and stopped and looked out at the water. It was beautiful. The sun hit the water just right to send

glistening waves over the lake. They stared in aw at the beautiful scene in front of them.

"Its almost as beautiful as you" Draco said not taking his eyes on the lake.

"Do you use that line often" Hermione asked turning to him with a smile. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned

forward and kissed his lips lightly till he kissed back and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned back and lifted

her off the ground. She broke the kiss with a smile and he set her back down.

"So lets walk" She said pushing apart from him and walking. While he just stood there for a minuet then walked behind her. She stopped and

looked at him.

"Why are you so far back" She asked looking at him quizzically.

"Just admiring the view" He said with a smile. She smiled back and walked to him.

"Well if you can catch me you might be able to see more" She said seductivly then ran away. Draco stood there for a minuet before running after

her. It wasnt hard to catch up to her once they reached a grassy area. He reached forward and grabbed her waist and they fell on the grass

laughing and giggling. Hermione laughed as they rolled in the grass. She layed onto his chest. They stared into each others eyes. She leaned

forward and kissed him passionatly. His hands roamed over her body. They started to go up her shirt but she stopped him. "Not here" She said

getting up. They walked quickly and quietly back towards the room when out of nowhere who should appear? None other than Professer Snape.

"Well if it isnt Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger and may i ask as to why you werent in class this morning?" He asked in his greasy voice.

"Well umm you see sir" Hermione started to studder. Draco stepped up and started to explain.

"Hermione was upsett and i didnt want to leave her alone just in case she tried to hurt herself" Draco explained. Snape looked from Draco to

Hermione then back to Draco.

"Well you better be in class tomorrow or else" He said then turned and walked off cape flying behind him. They ran to the portrait said the

passwod and walked in. As soon as they were in the room Draco pressed Hermione against the nearest wall and kissed her passionatly. She

started to kiss him back but pushed him off her.

"Whats wrong" he asked her "Im just not in the mood anymore" she said with a sigh. They walked over and sat on the couch. They sat there

quietly for a while when a smile spread across Hermiones face. She turned to Draco and jumped on him kissing him everywhere.

"I. Thought. You. Werent. In. The. Mood. Anymore?" He asked between kisses "I wasnt but now i am" She said playfully.

"You wanna go to my room?" She asked. He looked at her with surprise then shook his head yes. With that she jumped off him and pulled him

off the couch and up to her room. They entered and she pushed him onto the bed. She grabbed at his shirt and pulled it off in a hurry revealing a

very nice six pack. He pulled her shirt off as well revealing a black bra with metal handcuffs in the center.

"Hum kinky" Draco said with a smile.

"Shut up and undo your belt" she commanded. He did as he was told. He pulled off his pants after his belt was undone while Hermione took her

pants off. They started to kiss again. They took off each others remaining clothing and rolled around on the bed. Draco took his wand from out

of his pants pocket and said a contreceptive spell then kissed her before he thrust into her. She moaned in pleasure. Her moans were extacy to

his ears and he thrusted faster. He felt he was going to explode but wanted her to go first. She couldnt hold out much longer as he pounded her

spot. She screamed as she orgasmed and Draco came right after. He fell down onto the bed panting. She rolled over and hugged Draco. She put

her head onto his chest.

"I love you" She whispered. "I love you too Mine" He whispered back as they fell asleep.

Hermione awoke some time later to a tapping sound on her window. She pried Dracos hands from around her and opened the window and took

the letter from the owls mouth.

:Who could this be from? I dont know whos owl this is: She thought. She opened the letter and saw the hand writing, it was from Harry. Her

heart sank into her stomach as she read the letter.

Dear Hermione,

Were having a vacation soon here and Ive desided to come visit. Rons not coming he met a girl and thier going to spend the vacation together so

itl just be us. Cant wait to see you babe.

Love,

Harry Her eyes filled up with tears and she started to cry uncontrolably waking Draco up.

"Huh Honey whats wrong?" He asked. He sat up and held her as she cried against his still bare chest and handed him the letter. He read the letter

as she continued to cry.

"Hes coming back" She cried "He going to get me Hes going to find out and hurt me again"

"Shh calm down no he wont hurt you" He said " Ill be damned to Askaban before anyone can hurt you." He put his hand under her chin and

lifted her head till they were looking into each others eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you and I would never let anyone or anything hurt you" He said She smiled and hugged him tightly.

They planned for Harrys arrival and how she was going to tell him it was over. She was scared but she knew she would get throught it. She

waited by the door for Harry to arrive. He walked in and threw his arms around her.

"Hey ive missed you so much" He said and tried to kiss her but she blocked it. He gave her a confused look.


	3. Concern

Chapter 3- Concern

She stared into those cold green eyes.

"Listen Harry" She said in a shaky voice "There's something I need to tell you... Its over, i've fallen in love with someone else" She backed away from him as his eyes started to burn into her. As she moved she fell backwards over something and looked up at him. His hands clenched into fists at his side. He stepped towards her. He raised his hand.

: Oh no where's Draco: She thought as she saw his hand come towards her and she shut her eyes and waited for contact. But it never came. She opened her eyes one at a time and saw Draco standing behind him holding his wrist. Harry had a shocked look on his face as he turned around and was knocked onto the ground. Hermione quickly got up and hid behind Draco.

"So this is the someone else you filthy whore" He screamed. Draco moved towards him and picked him up by the neck.

"You ever come near her again I will kill you! Do you understand?" He yelled. He threw him back onto the ground and left with Hermione by his side. They walked back to the common room and lay on the couch.

"Thank you for getting rid of him" She said. She turned over and looked at him with a smile. "You don't have to thank me" He said "Id do anything to protect my baby" He said with a grin. "Umm you know how we have to plan the St. Valentines ball and everything well umm I was wondering if you would like to go with me." He asked shyly.

"Of course I would go with you who else am I going to go with?" She said with a giggle. He pulled her close and breathed in her intoxicating scent. How he loved her and how she loved him. Nothing and no one could tear them apart. Days past and the ball grew closer. Everyone hurried to get what they needed for the ball from Hogsmead. Hermione had been going crazy. She and Draco along with the prefects had to finish planning and decorate the Great Hall for the ball, plus she still had to get her dress and her schoolwork had been piling up on top of everything. When she wasn't planning the ball she was at the library doing schoolwork. She rarely got to see Draco anymore because of this. She was always running around doing this and that and they were growing apart. The only time she got to see him was at night and by the time she went to bed after she had finished some work he was already asleep. She had just gotten done making decorations and was running late. She had an essay due tomorrow and she wasn't done she would end up pulling another all-nighter. She ran to the common room for her things but when she got in they werent on the table anymore. She started upstairs when she heard a laugh. She looked down from where she was and saw Draco levitating all her books.

"Looking for these?" He asked with a smirk.

"Draco come on I don't have time if I don't get to the library soon I wont be able to get my essay done" She pleaded.

"Ok fine but you have to come take them from me" He said with a smile. She descended the stairs and approached him. He brought them down and set them on the table a few feet from them. He pulled her close and brushed his lips against hers. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her then broke apart.

"I've got to go" She said pushing away. She walked over to pick up her books but just as she did they disappeared.

"Oh come on" She said "I really have to get to work"

"Nope, your not working the rest of the day its Sunday for crying out loud you are going to relax you've been working way to hard your going to get a stress burn on your back if your not careful" He stated. She sighed.

"Please I have an essay due tomorrow and 3 others due later this week" She said "Plus I still have to get a dress and stuff for the ball and plan what food were going to have and a lot of other shit" He walked towards her and put his hands on her waist. He leaned down and kissed her neck just below her ear lobe. He knew that was her spot and just touching it would take her mind off of anything. He kissed it again and she let out a moan.

"No work today" He whispered "Just. You. And. Me. Alone. Here. All. Night." He kissed her in between words. Another moan escaped her lips as he nipped and sucked on her neck. He bit her just hard enough to leave a mark and not hurt her. She was trying to come to her senses. "No, I have to work" She said. She was going to push him away when she felt his hands move from her waist to up her thigh. She wanted to resist but he was like a drug and she was addicted. He moved her skirt up and reached her wet thong. He pushed them aside and rubbed her clit. She moaned and moved her head back.

"You like that?" He whispered into her ear. She moaned a yes.

"You want more?" He asked

"Yes" She moaned again. Taking his time he teasingly took off her shirt while she hurried to take his off. Once they were completely naked, he pushed her onto the couch. He put his shaft in front of her entrance.

"You sure you want this" He asked teasingly.

"Yes" She said. She needed him now. He understood and thrust deep inside her. She moaned and he thrust harder and faster. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He thrust harder. She let out a moan. He brought his hands down and felt every curve of her body then pulled her legs over his shoulder for deeper penetration. She moaned loud at the new sensation the position offered. She pulled him down into a kiss. He pumped into her faster as she reached her peak and orgasmed. After a few more thrusts he came too. They collapsed onto the couch panting and gasping for breath. He pulled her close and held her in his arms. He never wanted to let go. She laid her head on his chest and they drifted to sleep. The next morning Hermione awoke in Draco's arms. She pushed them off and rolled over to fall onto the floor. She stood and looked around. There were clothes scattered everywhere and her and Draco were still naked. She had knots all in her hair and she was all sticky from sweat. She looked at her sleeping lover and decided to leave him be while she took a shower. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower waiting for it to get hot. She got in when the water was warm and thought about last night. Her thoughts deepened and worry washed over her face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its not that long my computer is going wacky andi cant seem to fix it if i try to double space it it comes out looking weird like the lines cut off mid page and it looks like a poem. Im working on it tho but tell me wht you think


	4. Realization

Hermione quickly turned off the water grabbed a towel and ran downstairs.  
"Draco, Draco wake up" she yelled running down the stairs almost slipping. She ran to the couch and started to shake him.  
"Draco wake up" she yelled.  
"What? What? What?" He said falling off the couch and hurting a very prized possesion in the making. "Tell me you remembered to say a contreceptive spell last night" she pleaded He thought about last night events and then his eyes grew big when he realized he forgot. She sat down next to him and put her head in her hands and began to sob.  
"I cant be pregnant im only 17 what are we gonna do if i am ohmigawd" She cried. Draco moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Calm down, everything will be fine" He said calmly.  
"How can you be so calm about this? I DONT want to be a mom just yet im not even married!" she yelled pushing off of him.  
"Im sorry being calm is all i can be right now" He yelled then said more calmly "and if you are im here ill always be here for you no matter what I love you dont forget that. Everything will be fine dont worry in a few days well go talk to Madam Pomfrey and see whats going on" He stood and walked upstairs to shower then get dressed for the day.  
She tried not to think about it and it worked until they left Hogsmeade after buying her dress the ball was tomorrow and they had alot of work to do. She tried to keep her mind off of it but found herself dazing in and out. Thinking what if. They put the finishing touches on the Great Hall and went to bed. She put on her night gown and snuggled next to Draco with a sigh.  
"Whats wrong love?" he asked putting his arms arounhd her.  
"Nothing really just thinking" She said "I mean there is a BIG chance I am but we cant find out for awhile"  
"Yea" he agreed with a sigh "Well we need to get sleep tomorrow is the ball"  
They snuggled under the black conforter of his bed and fell asleep.  
The Next Morning Hermione woke up to an empty bed and a note. 

Dearest Hermione,  
I went to talk to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore on when to go down and find out and what to do. Ill meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast. See you there.  
Love Always,  
Draco

She smiled sleepily at the note. She knew that if anyone would know what to do it was Dumbledore or Poppy. She then told herself with a sigh that she would not let this issue ruin her night. She knew that the ball started around 5:30 but she had to be there at 5 and get ready. It was a tradition that she and Draco sing a song each at the beginning of the ball. She still didnt know what one. She planned after breakfast that she would sit in the common room and listen to her Ipod till it was time to get ready for the ball. She showered and dressed as she thought about what song she would choose as she headed to the Great Hall.  
At the entrance she found Draco pacing back and forth. She gave him a hug and kiss and went open the door to the Great Hall when he grabbed her hand to stop her.  
"Dont go in there" He said "Why not"  
"Well everyones not exacly happy were together. Everyone hates me even Pansy. I got glared out of the Great Hall" He told her.  
"Oh" "But anyways we'll get something on our way to Dumbledores office. He wants to talk to us about umm well you know. I dont watn to say it incase someone is around" He said. She took his hand and walked to Dumbledores office. They stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a muffin then went to the door.  
"Everlasting Gobstopper" They said and went in. Dumbledore sat at his desk looking over papers. He looked up as he heard the door open.  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger" He said with the same twinkle in his eyes.  
"Hello Professer" Hermione greeted "Hello Sir, you had something to say to us" Draco said.  
"Ahhh yes, I wanted to congradulate you on making things work out" He said smiling at them " and Poppy would like to see you tonight after the ball to do a test to see if you are pregnant"  
Hermione looked at him confused.  
"But Proffeseur how? Its only been 2 days" She said questionaly.  
"Ahh but as you should know Ms. Granger things are faster in the wizarding world so Poppy would like to see you tonight after the ball. I hope everything is ready"  
"Yes Sir everything is going to be perfect" Draco answered with a smile.  
"Then you may go" He said. They walked out of his office and back to the common room.  
"Well i gotta go listen to my Ipod so i can get a song to sing tonight. Do you have your song ready?"She asked.  
"Yea i have my song, Im sorry to rush out but i have Quidditch practice before i get ready for the ball" He said getting his things together. He gave her a kiss and ran out the room to the pitch. Hermione walked up to her room and put her head phones on and listened to the songs. She hummed along with the tune while reading some teen witch magasine. She smiled when she listened to the song she was going to sing. It was her one of her favorite muggle songs. She looked at the clock and realised that it was 3:30. Draco would be bakc from quidditch so they could spend sometime together before the ball. She heard the portrait open and close and ran downstairs to Draco. He was all sweaty from practice and looked exausted.  
"Hey how was practice?" She asked him "Ok i guess" He told her "Well what do you want to do after you shower and everything? We have some time alone before we have to get ready for the ball" "Umm we could take a nice stroll around the lake if you want or just sit here and snuggle up" He said with a smirk.  
"Ok what ever i just need something to kill time" She said giving him a kiss "Now go up and shower you smell"  
She gave him a smile to say it was just a joke and then gave him another kiss. Draco walked upstairs and threw his stuff in his room and went straight into the bath room to shower.  
After about 10 mins of showering he came out all squeeky clean and dressed in a pair of jeans and a red with some black design Vans t-shirt and his sneakers.  
"So how about that walk?" he asked as he came down the stairs.  
"How bout we sit here and talk?" She said from her spot on the couch.  
"Ok whatever" They talked for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minuets. They talked about what they were gonna do about the rumors and everything. Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was 4:15 and they desided they would go up and get ready for the ball.

Ok sorry for waiting so long adn im sorry if its not that good. It would have been better and up sooner if my dad didnt accidentilly delete my whole story off of my usb drive. well tell me what you think thanks


	5. Questions and Dances

They spent the next half hour getting ready. Draco wore a black tux with a green shirt and silver tie. His blond shaggy hair fell down as usual. He waited down at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione. 

"Come on Hermione hurry up were gonna be late" He yelled upstairs. He heard her door open and shut.

"Im coming" She said from the top of the stairs. Draco looked up and his jaw dropped. There at the top of the stairs stood Hermione. She wore a dress with a corset looking top half that came down into a flowing skirt that stopped at her knees. It was pink and had a silver trim. She wore strappy silver heels with diamond accents. Her hair fell down in sort curls and she wore her grandmothers necklace her mom gave her. It was a silver chain with two hearts one inside the other. One heart was pink the other was white. Hermione blushed as Draco continued to stare.

"So you like it?" She asked spinning around.

"You...wow... I mean oh merlin look at you ... you look amazing" He said.

Hermione gave a small giggle and took Dracos offered arm and they headed down to the Great Hall.

Few people were out side waiting to enter. They walked past them and into the Great Hall where they found Dumbledore

on stage with the other proffeseurs.

"Hello you two. Why Miss. Granger dont you look wonderful?" He said "Are you both ready? After I give my speech one of you will proform then the other will go after them. Whom ever goes first will introduce the next. And the last person has to introduce the band you have chosen"

"Ok and ill be the one going first" Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok then its almost time to start so take now to look around and change anything that is not to you likeing" He said then

turned to the profeseurs.

They turned and looked around. Their were tables of food on either side of the hall. A few round tables were in the back giving them enough room to dance. The teachers table was gone to make room for the band but they had a few round tables off to the side fro them to supervise. Everything from the table cloths to the plates was done in pink, red, and white hearts. The ceiling was charmed to have little cupids flying around shootign people with arrows. If they were hit with an arrow they had to have a dance with whomever they were hit with. Over the stage was a floating banner that had "A Date with Destiny" on it in big lettering. Everything was perfect. They smiled and nodded their heads in approval.

"Very well then lets get this show on the road" He said.

Draco and Hermione stood on either side of Dumbledore. A house-elf brought him a microphone. Them he gav ea wave of his hands and the giant doors opened and the students piled in, mouthes opened wide at the site before them.

"Welcome to this years St. Valentines ball as you all know it is a tradition for you heads to each sing a song to start out the night so without further adu your head girl Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore finished and Hermione stepped up to the mic. She took out her wand from a hidden pocket and chnged her outfit. She now wore a pair of tight black pants and a red halter top.

"This song goes out to someone special to me" She said and the music started and she began to sing.

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation But I can't help it if I'm helpless Every time that I'm with you, ah You walk in and my strength walks out the door Say my name and I can fight it any more Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya Well I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong But baby you're the right kind of wrong Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

It might be a mistake A mistake I'm makin' But what your givin I am happy to be takin 'Cause all that will make me feel The way I feel when I'm in your arms

They say your somethin I should do without They don't know what goes on When the lights go out There's no way to explain All the pleasure is worth all the pain Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya Well I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to 'Cause every time I run your the one I run to Can't do without what you do to me, I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

I know all about, Yea about your reputation And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation But I can't help it if I'm helpless Every time that I'm with you, ah

You walk in and my strength walks out the door Say my name and I can fight it any more Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much Hey-yeah Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong

The students clapped and cheered. Hermione waited a little bit to catch her breathe then introduced Draco. Her outfit changed back to her dress adn heels as she walked off stage.

"This song is to the my angel Hermione if i didnt have you i dont know where id be." He said then the music started and he began to sing.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart It's the end of the world in my mind Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call I've been looking for the answer Somewhere I couldn't see that it was right there But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again Cuz of you, made it though every storm What is life, whats the use if your killed inside I'm so glad I found an angel Someone Who was there when all my hopes fell I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help Because you live, girl My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

He finished then introduced the band The Weird Sisters. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"You sang wonderfully" He said in her ear

"You didnt do too bad yourself" She said with a smile.

"Will you come for a walk with me?" He asked. But the music had gotten too loud and she couldnt hear him.

"What did you say?" She yelled over the music.

"WOULD YOU COME FOR A WALK WITH ME?" He yelled and this time she heard him. She took his hand and lead them out of the Great Hall. They walked down to the lake. It was beautiful out. There was a full moon out and it reflected off the lake beautifully.

"So whats up? Why did you want to go for a walk?" She asked him.

"Well Ive been thinking and you know my parents are in Azkaban and arent getting out so I take over the manor and the

buisness and well I love you and I dont care who knows it. So I wanted to ask you something" He said. Draco dropped down on one knee and pulled out a dark green velvet box. He opened it to show a glod band that looked like a snake holding an emrald stone in its mouth. Hermiones eyes went wide as Galleons.

"Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me" He asked. Hermiones eyes welled up with tears.

"Yes Draco I will" She said. He slipped the ring onto her finger and it was charmed to become smaller or bigger to fit the one whos wearing it. Hermione wrapped her arms around Dracos neck and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

They parted and grabbed hands and went back to the party. The party went on for hours before everyone got tired and went on to bed. Hermione and Draco walked to the infermary to see Poppy.

"Well hello ive been waiting for you two. Did ja have fun at the ball? Well come on sit dear ive got everythin already

ready" She said. Hermione layed down on the bed and the witch brought over a crystal ball.

"Now dear this will tell me if you are pregnant and if you are what gendar it will be" She said. She said the incantation and

moved the ball over her stomach the ball filled up with white smoke then quickly turned to blue.

"Oh my dear you are prgnant with a boy" She said happily. Hermione looked at her then a smile spread across her face.

She was going to be a mom. She ran out to tell Draco and he hugged and swung her around happily. They took hands and ran off to their common room to talk.

"You know we still need a name." She said once they got into their room.

"What do you think of Brandon?" Draco asked her.

"Its ok but Ive always liked the name Skylar" She said

"Ok i like it too Skyler Lee Malfoy" He said happily.

"Well now that thats settled im off to bed im really tired." She said yawning. She gave Draco a hug and a kiss then went to  
her room.

When she was in something didnt feel right but she just shrugged it off. Then she noticed the balcony window was open.

"I didnt leave that opened before" She said to herself. She walked over to close it but as she did something grabbed her and pulled her outside and onto what felt like a broom. Hermione tried to screem she tried to fight back but it was no use they had her and Draco couldnt help her.

Well heres Chapter 5 Dances and Questions. Now i might not update for awhile because were moving to misouri and were packing everything up and my computer is next soo yea but as soon as its bakc up ill update with chapter 6 i promise.


	6. Im Back!

Ok so guess what IM BACK!!! Lol and I promise that ill be posting more chapters soon but I have to finish this chappy first so ummm yea I kind of decided to give you a review and preview of the next chapter…. Then ill type up then whole chapter 6. I know its been awhile and you've probably forgotten what has happened sooo here it is

Well let's see Draco found the bruises on Hermione's arms then he comforted her and confessed that he loved her. Well the did very adult rated things cough cough and Hermione ends up thinking she's pregnant well they try to keep their minds off of it by decorating for the Valentines day ball. When the ball finally arrives they sing songs dedicated to each other then Draco takes Hermione's hand and they go for a walk outside. This is when he proposes and Hermione says YES!! Well they go back to the ball have fun and afterwards go to madam Pomfrey to see if Hermione is pregnant and it turns out she is and IT'S A BOY!!!! Well they go back to the common room and talk for awhile and then Hermione goes to bed where she is kidnapped from her room and Draco doesn't even know it yet!!! And here's where I continue…..

Chapter 6 Pain and Suffering

After a few minuets of thinking Draco decided to go to bed. They had been switching between rooms. So when he walked into his room and saw her not there he went to her room. A cool breeze was coming through the open balcony. He was only able to see what the faint moonlight touched. He was barely able to make out her sleeping form. As he walked closer he realized something is amiss. This was not Hermione. The form asleep in her bed was too big to be her. He walked slowly and quietly over and threw the blanket off of the person. Only to find Pansy Parkinson smiling at him!


End file.
